A Hero or a Villain
by Gevaden
Summary: sequel to The Dark Gifts, One year later Dawn has a fasination with Von Liechtenstein, she summons him and Buffy isn't happy.


I would suggest reading _The Dark Gifts_ before reading this as character information and possible future references go back to it.

It was one year after Lindsay's attempt to destroy the senior partners by selling the Dark Gifts to anyone who would challenge the Senior Partners. Dawn was looking for Buffy; she knew she was patrolling in the area but unsure where to exactly find her. She heard some sounds and some grunts, she ran around a corner and spotted her big sister punching a tall green creature. Dawn hid behind the corner and peered out to watch Buffy fight. Dawn though back to the fight in the warehouse one year ago, when the strength and speed of Darius and Von Liechtenstein entered her and she defeated Lindsay with a single punch. It had been seven months since she got a letter from Von Liechtenstein, he had sent her various trinkets from his travels, and he sent things from China and Brazil. Dawn wrapped her fingers around the first gift he gave her, the necklace.

Dawn saw a second creature come up behind Buffy, Dawn had to warn her.

"Buffy behind you!" Buffy heard the call and turned around and punched the second demon. But the two demons grabbed Buffy and immobilised her. Someone jumped off a roof and hit a demon from behind. The demon turned, Spike was the attacker. Buffy and Spike quickly took out the two Demons and then walked over to Dawn.

"Dawn, what are you doing out here at this time? What if you were attacked?" Spike answered Buffy's questions.

"I was following her, actually if she didn't find you then I wouldn't have been able to help you fight those two."

"Spike I'm talking to Dawn."

"Whatever I'm heading back." Spike left and wasn't seen for the rest of the night. Buffy and Dawn had a big talk on the way back to their home. Buffy was giving Dawn a lecture on what would have happened if she was hurt.

"Buffy if I was in trouble I'd call him."

"Who? Spike."

"No...him."

"Von Liechtenstein doesn't care about you, he won't come, now drop this fascination with him, he's a murderer, and a Goth he's a terrible influence on you!"

"He's not a Goth he's a modern aristocrat."

"DAWN! DROP IT THE POINT IS HE'S NOT A HERO HE'S A BAD MAN! A VERY BAD MAN! He'll use you to get his own wants whatever they maybe. Please Dawn please, forget him."

"Just because you can't defeat him! He's way stronger than you! You're not even in his league! He'd kill Angel, Spike anyone you throw at him! You're jealous!"

"Dawn! I'm trying to protect you from a slayer hunter!"

"He only killed a slayer when he was under Lindsay's influence!"

"Well he still did it!"

The two went to their rooms in a huff. They rarely spoke afterwards and when they did it always ended up with an argument about one thing or another.

The next few weeks were boring, no one on the streets was a threat to the slayers, until one night the door was knocked down. Six of the big green creatures charged in and started to fight Buffy. Dawn's reaction was to hide out in the balcony. She was in danger, Buffy mightn't beat them all and she was stuck out here.

_Yeah hide out here...that's really smart, oh shit what should I do? _She put her hands around the necklace.

_Of course he'll come, cream them all and Buffy will think he's great! _She whispered _Von Liechtenstein_ a few times and felt a wind blow, it seemed to carry her words. She looked around, no show. She looked into the room. Buffy was being thrown against a wardrobe, she was knocked out. Angel ran in and jumped onto one of the demons. He too was eventually beaten; the beasts left out a cry and started to tear the room apart. One of them approached the balcony door. Dawn stepped backwards, as the creature came closer. It extended one of its big green hands and tore the door out of the frame. A big smile crossed its face and it stomped one of its tree trunk legs towards Dawn. Dawn left out a scream as it came close to her. Suddenly something whooshed past her and she saw someone in a long jacket do a big backwards-flip kick type thingy. The beast fell backwards. The figure ran into the room and started throwing the beast's out the window. They fell to death. The hero came out to the balcony. Dawn's face lit up.

"You came!" Von Liechtenstein got down on one knee and put a hand on Dawns shoulder.

"Of course I did child."

"I'm not a kid." Dawn said in a very happy giddy voice.

"How about when you're a tenth of my age I'll call you an adult."

"Deal I suppose." Dawn embraced Von Liechtenstein with a huge hug.

"I came as quickly as I could. It takes time to get here from Tibet."

"You were in Tibet?"

"Yes, and I have a gift." He extended a hand and revealed a ring; it was a gorgeous sapphire ring.

"This must have been pricey."

"Yes but I'm what you'd call a trillionaire."

"How'd you make all that."

"It's a process that take's about five hundred years, and a demon world of devotees."

"Okay. I won't live five hundred years so I'll give a trillion bucks a skip."

"You might, anyone can become Immortal. It's a very hard thing to do though."

"Maybe you can show me sometime."

"Of course." Buffy began to wake up.

"Ah...the sister is awake, I'll take my leave. "

"Were are you going?"

"To rent an apartment, I'll see you around." He jumped off the balcony and was out of sight in a fraction of a second. Dawn looked to Buffy and noticed a gun in her own hand.

"Dawn are you okay? Where did all the creatures go?"

"I'm fine and..." she looked at the gun "I shot in the air and they ran away. Out the window, fell to death."

"Oh...well then...good job. Hold on when did you get a gun?"

"Today...lucky isn't it?"

"Yeah...very lucky." They were up for about three hours cleaning the place up, Angel stayed to help and left shortly after the cleaning was done.

Two nights later Dawn was walking back from a concert, her friends had gone a different way. It was dark and fairly late, She was walking through a park when things got bad. Three vampires came out of nowhere and surrounded her.

"You guys better back off."

"Wow this girls got spunk! Why should we back off little girl? Are you the slayer...hold no, no you're not...you're the slayers sister!"

"Yeah but she's not the one who's gonna kick your ass if you don't back off!" Dawn was confident in Von Liechtenstein appearance and the though of him saving her again.

"Really, who is? You!" The vampires started laughing.

"No...a guy named VON LEICHTENSTEIN! Dawn was screaming the name of her hero and the vampires were getting closer. A motorbike could be heard in the distance. One of the Vampires turned and shouted.

"Vincent's here...sweet. You can hear his Harley. Oh you little girl are going to have a laugh, well we will." They started laughing again. The bike drove over the Vampire who had turned around.

"What the fuck! You're not Vincent! Who the fuck are you?" Dawn answered him.

"That's Von Liechtenstein!" Von Liechtenstein forced his fist into the chest of one vampire and crushed his heart. The other vampire ran away.

"Cool Harley, where'd you get it?" Von Liechtenstein looked at the license plate of the bike it read 'Vince'

"Their leader Vince." He ripped the license plate off and threw away.

"Thanks for saving me...again."

"Of course, I expect I will be saving you a lot."

"With my life, probably."

"Wanna go for a ride?"

"Yeah sure!"

"But you gotta were a helmet." Von Liechtenstein threw her a black helmet that was probably designed for a professional rider.

"Uck, fine." She put the helmet on and they drove around. They were out all night and Von Liechtenstein showed Dawn what he called 'The real world' it was a world of both parties and sophisticated dinners.

When he dropped her off he placed her on a chair and put his coat over her, she fell asleep, that's why he brought her home, she was too tired to party anymore. When she woke up the next morning Buffy asked her who owned the coat, Buffy guessed a boy owned it. Dawn was too tired to realise who she was talking to and said.

"It's Von Liechtenstein's." Buffy heard that and dropped her cup of coffee.

"Who's?"


End file.
